


i’m on fire like a thousand suns, i couldn’t put it out even if i wanted to

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Series: this love is a tangled web [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Does Not Know, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, dragon!Adrien, snake!marinette, this work is part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: The week had passed in a blur of classes, akuma attacks, and longing. She wasn't sure how much she could take.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: this love is a tangled web [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634344
Comments: 31
Kudos: 198





	i’m on fire like a thousand suns, i couldn’t put it out even if i wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Hunger by Ross Copperman.
> 
> As per usual, not betaed and English is not my native language, so excuse all the typos and other hideous mistakes.

After Chat Noir and her shared a moment in her balcony that Wednesday, Marinette was unsure as to how she had managed to survive the next two days at school. While she had always felt out of sorts around Adrien, constantly having to shake herself in order to stop staring at the slope of his shoulder or his blond hair, she had to admit that it had become exponentially worse in the past few weeks and even more so in the last couple of days – and everyone except Adrien seemed to notice it, as per usual.

When they were packing up their things at the end of the last class, Marinette let out a relieved sigh. It was Friday now, which meant that she and Adrien had patrol together as Shenron and Viperactive for the first time since she had told him, without actually telling him directly, that she liked him. The week had passed in a blur of classes, akuma attacks, and longing – and her moment with him on Wednesday had only managed to exacerbate it. She had been about to kiss him, that night, before he seemed to snap out of a trance and say he had to leave; for all the planning she had made, the schemes to get it _just right_ , and the mental gymnastics she had had to perform, just him looking at her lips once had been enough to nearly make her throw all caution to the wind.

“Girl, you have been even jumpier than usual this week,” Alya said, snapping her out of her thoughts, “I mean, you have always had your head in the clouds around Adrien, but it’s like suddenly you can’t go twenty seconds without sighing wistfully into the distance.”

Marinette had no response except for an embarrassed chuckle as she categorically refused to meet her friend’s inquisitive gaze.

“I thought you were going to give Mysterious Boy Friend a chance?” she added, her tone a mix between confused and disbelieving.

“Yeah, I am,” she replied, “but I guess it’s not that easy to turn off the feelings, just like that, you know?”

It was impossible, of course, considering that she knew very well that Adrien had feelings for her and he was the famed Mysterious Boy Friend. She had no idea how she was going to manage once they were actually dating, but she figured it would involve a lot of wistful stares, biting her lips so she didn’t confess everything each time she saw him, and many instances of sitting on top of her hands to avoid reaching out to touch his hair during class. It was definitely not going to be easy, but she was willing to submit herself to that kind of torture if it meant being with him without causing any unfortunate akumatizations.

“I guess it’s not easy, letting go,” Alya said, and Marinette finally dared to meet her eyes just to see the pity reflected there.

“It’s okay, Als,” she smiled, “I am sure it will all be okay.”

“I know it will, babe,” she winked, “and sooner rather than later you will be telling me all about Mysterious Boyfriend, I’m sure.”

She snorted, “I wouldn’t bet on that.”

“Hey!”

.

.

She arrived at their meeting spot entirely too early, a whole 24 minutes before their agreed time, and then she worked herself into knots with the anticipation of seeing him again. She was pacing like an idiot across the rooftop when he landed, and nearly tripped on her feet when she turned around and saw the way he was looking at her.

“Hey, Shen,” she greeted, feeling the tension coil in her stomach and her throat when he stepped closer to her and took her hand.

“V,” he kissed her hand lightly before letting go, “a pleasure to see you, as always.”

“How was your week?” she asked, trying to break the silence even if it had only been a few seconds. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, cheeks slightly flushed. It was driving her to madness, _he_ was going to take her to an early grave.

“It was great,” he replied, “but I was getting tired of waiting for Friday to arrive.”

She felt her breath stutter, “Oh?” she squeaked, before clearing her throat, “Weekend plans?”

Providing yet more proof that she was not emotionally capable of handling anything about this boy without turning into a pathetic puddle of lovesick goo, he turned his head to direct his gaze straight at her face, green eyes full of an unwavering intensity, and said, “You could say that, yeah.”

But before her knees could give out or she could faint, he grabbed her by the hand again and added, a bit frantically, “Let’s patrol now, okay? How do you want to go about it today?”

And that’s when she realized she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I love you,” she blurted out.

His eyes were as wide as saucers when he turned around to look at her, dropping her hand in the process; his cheeks were nearly the same color of his suit and he was openly gaping at her while simultaneously looking as if he had been told the secret to unlock eternal life.

“You… you love me?” he choked out.

“Yes, I love you,” she continued, before she could lose her nerve, “I told myself I was going to wait for you to make a move, and that I was going to let you go at your own pace, but I can’t stand it anymore. I love you, I have loved you since the very first day I met you, and ever since then I have just fallen more and more for you,” she let out a shuddery breath, “whether I was aware of it or not, even when I tried not to. I fell for you, and then you just, you caught me and now I’m yours and not being with you is driving me crazy.”

He was holding her hands now, she realized, and looking at her with such awe that she felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest and the air was wearing thin.

“I love you,” she repeated, “and I’m tired of us not being together, so please, _please_ , say you love me too and let’s g–”

“I love you too,” he cut her off. “I was going to tell you today, about how much I liked you, and beg you to be with me, but I was waiting for patrol to end because I just knew that if you said yes to me I was going to be completely useless for the rest of the night.”

“Useless?” she laughed, disbelieving. He nodded, solemnly.

“Yes, I have been neutralized by my affection for you,” he winked, “I have fallen for you and I can’t get out.”

She snorted, “Oh my god, I knew you were such a dork, but you can’t even be serious for this?” she joked, acting fake offended. His face sobered immediately, though.

“I _am_ serious,” he said, “I don’t know when exactly I fell for you, I don’t think there was just _one_ moment, but I don’t care because I don’t need that to know that I love you and I want to be with you,” he finished, bringing both her hands to his lips, kissing every one of her fingers while still keeping his eyes locked on hers.

She couldn’t contain the giddy laugh that escaped her, nor the breathy, “Kiss me,” she exhaled once he drew his lips away from her pinky finger.

“I do love following your lead, V,” he grinned, before dropping her hands in order to cup her cheek, “Especially when the path you choose is one I’ve been wanting to follow.”

“You’re so cheesy,” she giggled, enjoying the feel of his thumb against the corner of her lip and wishing desperately that she could feel the bare skin of his hand on her heated cheek – wishing that she could just tell him the truth, consequences be damned.

“Sucks to be you and being stuck with me, then, huh?” he raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk brightening up his face, before he surged forward and captured her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. 
> 
> I had my reasons to cut it there, which will become clear eventually lmao. But this is still NOT the end. There are still shenanigans to happen.


End file.
